This study uses the glucocorticoid-receptor antagonist RU486 (mifepristone) to treat patients with a diagnosis of schizoaffective disorder. It is hypothesized that these patients have elevated levels of cortisol which leads to a hyperdopaminergic state which in turn results in cognitive dysfunction and psychosis. There is evidence that high-dose mifepristone rapidly resolves these symptoms. Clinicals were begun in mid-1998 and continue. We have collected data on 2 patients with a diagnosis of schizoaffective disorder.